


The Princess and the Hamsters

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Bonding, Crushes, F/M, Hamsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Gundham shows Sonia the majesty of hamsters!
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Princess and the Hamsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_bunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/gifts).



That meeting with everyone at the central island had been useless. Gundham would even venture to say it was _less_ than useless. A waste of time! No one had any idea what that clock was, Byakuya was throwing his weight around, figuratively and literally, and no one seemed the least bit interested in anything but their own confusion.

Except...

"Oh! Wait! Mr. Tanaka!"

The grand master of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction stopped where he was on the bridge partway back to the first island. He turned, surprised, as the gentle voice of the Ultimate Princess bade him to pause.

Curious. What did she need?

She stopped abruptly in front of him. Sonia took a few breaths, then cheerily said, "I'm so glad I caught up with you and your adorable hamsters!"

Gundham bristled automatically and began indignantly, "These are not _mere_ hamsters. They are trained! The greatest warriors of destruction you have ever feasted your eyes on! Why, to compare them to simple hamsters is a form of blasphemy I can _not_ believe you of all people said!"

She blinked a few times, then bowed slightly. "I must apologize. I don't actually know much about most animals, hamsters included. I was rather sheltered and didn't get to go out into the world as much."

The sincerity of her tone made Gundham feel embarrassed somehow. Fighting a blush, he mumbled, "Just, just don't do it again."

A bright smile came to her face. Then, curiously, she asked, "Would it be possible for me to see your hamsters again?"

"The Dark Devas of Destruction are not to be called by whims!" Gundham proclaimed. Against his words, however, the four of them crawled out from his scarf to greet the princess.

As the princess cooed, he stared. That was...strange. They were trained better than that! What kind of feminine wiles was Sonia using to ensnare his subjects as she did?!

"Thank you!" Sonia gushed. As she peered closer at them, she said, "In Novoselic, creatures such as these are considered pests. It's interesting to me that they're considered pets to some parts of the world."

Gundham was caught off-guard by how close she was. She smelled like lilacs and sunshine, somehow overpowering even the salty sea air. It was mildly intoxicating.

Trying to distract himself, he picked up his tamest Deva and carefully held her out to Sonia. "Here. You can pet her if you wish. She will not bite as long as you don't panic."

Her smile widened as she hesitantly reached her hand out. Gently, she pet the top of the Deva's head. "It's so well-trained!" She gushed, "It isn't moving or running away at all!" Sonia looked up at him. "It must take a lot of work to have an accomplishment such as this, Mr. Tanaka!"

Again, a blush tried to raid Gundham's face. He managed, "You can, ah, call me Gundham."

"Okay, Gundham." Her smile was so warm that it threatened to take his heart.

 _Hope Fragment obtained_!

The two of them jumped as small crystal slivers materialized in front of them. Gundham wordlessly commanded his Deva back into his scarf as he took the fragment into his hands. It was smooth yet warm, a reminder of Sonia's smile.

"Oh my!" Sonia laughed with joy. "How exciting! I don't know what these are for, but they're rather pretty."

 _Like you_.

Gundham shook the thought off. "Yes! Well! If that is all, I must return to my room to, ah, train my Devas."

"Oh! Yes! I'm so sorry for monopolizing your time!" She was clearly flustered. "I'm simply not used to commiserating with the common folk."

"Right..." Gundham was _so_ glad he had his scarf lest she ask why his face was so red. "I must be off! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Gundham!" Sonia looked out over the edge of the bridge. "I'm going to stay here for a moment. The sea is a spectacular sight!"

Gundham practically sprinted back to his room. Once he was safely ensconced in his personal space, he sighed.

Is this what a crush was? Impossible! Improbable! Ridiculous!

The warmth of the Hope Fragment in his pocket, however, contradicted his claims. It was now a reminder that he seemed to have a crush on the princess. As if she didn't already have a fan club.

Gundham shook himself and slapped himself lightly in the face. This wasn't anything to be bothered about! Crushes were simple little things that just happened. Nothing to worry about! It had no effect on him! At all!

Nevertheless, the very next thing he did was take a long, cold shower.


End file.
